Aphrodisiac
by hds6205
Summary: Sam finds a certain "special" aphrodisiac deodorant at a flea market, and suddenly he can't seem to keep all the guys of the Glee club away... GAY SEX WARNING. Sam has sex with Kurt, Blaine, Puck, others.
1. Blaine and Kurt

Sam followed closely behind Kurt & Blaine as they dragged him through the crowded flea market. The blond boy had never been to this part of Lima but the two insisted it was the best place to purchase top-quality things for cheap prices. Judging by how well-dressed the two teens always were surely they knew what they were talking about.

"Where are we going exactly? Sam asked.

"There's a few shops down this corner I wanna check out." Kurt replied. Sam let out a groan as he grew restless. "Oh gimme a break Sam I'm going back to New York tomorrow, fashion doesn't come by as easy over there."

"Besides, I'm sure you'll find something you like too." Blaine added as he slyly attempted to hold his ex-boyfriend's hand. Kurt sheepishly pulled his hand away.

"No hand-holding." Kurt whispered as he jokingly chastised his ex.

The relationship between these two really confused Sam. Officially Kurt & Blaine had broken-up but he knew all about them spending the night together at the hotel after the reception. Not to mention accidentally catching Kurt pull Blaine into a car right before the wedding. The former warbler had made it very clear to his blond best-friend that him & Kurt were "just friends" but judging by how touchy-feely these two were with each other, Sam felt there should be a "with benefits" added in there.

"Listen, I agreed to come down here because you two made this place sound pretty neat. But if you guys ditch me to play tonsil hockey in a supply closet I'm outta here." Sam joked, interrupting the two boys' flirting.

"Don't worry we- Oh my God, is that an Alexander McQueen!?" Kurt said, distracted, as he excitedly bolted towards the nearby clothing rack. Blaine followed closely behind.

The two boys lost themselves in the fabrics as they chatted away about the brands & designers, paying absolutely no attention to Sam. The blond took this as his cue to slip away.

"Now where can a guy get some chapstick?..." Sam questioned as he strolled past the various shops, each one more exotic & odd looking than the last.

"Hey boy! You like the chapstick?" yelled an elderly Russian shop vendor as Sam approached her booth.

"Yeah actually, you got any?" he asked.

"Back there." the woman said as she pointed towards the assortment of lip balms & chapsticks displayed on the shelves. Sam had hit the treasure trove, he thought to himself as he grabbed a handful.

"Just this." Sam said, ready to pay for his purchase.

"Wait, wait, I have more." the old woman said as she unveiled a freshly-opened cardboard box filled with various hygienic items. "new shipment from the old country, just came in this morning. You won't find these products anywhere else!" she boasted.

"Oh sweet." Sam said as he rummaged through the box, helping himself to a few more chapsticks, two bottles of color-sensitive shampoo, and a black stick of deodorant suspiciously missing a label. The blond removed the cap to sample the scent, taking in the aroma. "Whoa that smells awesome! What kinda deodorant is this?"

"Uh...special formula, from the old country?" the elderly woman said nervously. "no more questions, do you want it or not?"

"Yeah I'll take it." Sam said as he paid for his items.

"There you are!" Kurt said as he & Blaine rejoined their blond-haired friend. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah hang on I need the bathroom." Sam said as he made his way to the nearby lavatory.

The blond eagerly removed the cap on his newly-purchased deodorant, inhaling the pleasing aroma as he applied the stick to his underarms.

"Really Sam? You came in here to look at yourself? Are you _sure _you're not gay?" Blaine joked as he entered the bathroom, fixing his gelled hair in the mirror.

"Naw, I just wanted to try out this new deodorant I bought. Dude you gotta smell it." Sam said enthusiastically as he tried to press his armpits on Blaine's face.

"No-ugh! Ew, I'm not gonna smell your pits Sam!" Blaine protested as he grabbed Sam's arm, holding it back from his face. "Seriously Sam st-...huh, wow that actually smells pretty good." the ex-warbler said, somewhat surprised as the musky aroma entered his nose.

"Right? The Russian lady I got it from said it came from the "old country" or something..." Sam explained as Blaine released his grip, now inching his nose closer to Sam's armpit.

"Damn, Russia sure does a good-job." Blaine said as his nose hovered just inches from Sam's underarm, completely exposed in his white tank-top.

Just seconds ago the idea of smelling it was repulsive but now Blaine felt almost ... lured towards it. Towards that scent. At first it was just a pleasing musk that smelled amazing but now the aroma was becoming almost intoxicating, clouding his mind. Blaine found the scent almost...arousing. Sam on the other hand was growing a bit uncomfortable with his best-friend's face so close to his underarms.

"Uh-hey and uh, I also got some chapstick." the blonde said, pulling his arm away as he tried to change the subject.

Blaine's senses were numbing quickly, that alluring smell was so overpowering. The dark-haired boy watched closely as Sam coated those big, thick, luscious lips with his chapstick. Blaine was just dying to feel them pressed hard against his own.

_Wait no! This is wrong. _Blaine thought to himself. Sam was his best-friend! Sure he thought he was attractive and had crushed on him at some point, but this feeling was different - this was pure...lust. And Blaine knew it was wrong, but the more and more that deodorant's sweet aroma filled his system, the less he began to care. The warbler hastily covered his crotch with his hands, feeling a tent quickly growing in his pants as he watched the blond lick his lips.

"Dude, are you okay? Sam asked as his friend gazed intensely at him, the warbler's eyes fixed on his lips as he began to sweat. Blaine saw the blond's lips move but heard no words.

"Hey Bl-" Sam started, but he was interrupted as Blaine roughly smashed his lips hard into Sam's. The blond's eyes widened in absolute shock as Blaine kissed him, the Warbler wrapped his strong arms around Sam's waist, pulling his body closer as he grinded his bulge up against Sam's groin. Making Blaine moan into his mouth.

"Mmph!" Sam resisted as he felt the warbler's tongue slip into his mouth. The blond at last broke free from Blaine's grip, pushing the dark-haired boy off him as he gasped for air and wiped his lips.

"DUDE! That was SO uncool! What the fuck!" Sam yelled, shocked.

"I-... I'm sorry Sam I just...I don't know what came over me." Blaine apologized as he licked his lips, taking in the taste of Sam's tongue.

"Look, you're my best-friend. I didn't care that you were gay and I was cool that time you were crushing on me, but you can't just kiss me like that!" Sam continued yelling. He couldn't believe what his friend had just done to him! It was way out of line and super disrespectful to their friendship...but why did a part of him actually kind of_ like_ it?

_Wait, what the fuck I'm not gay! _Sam thought to himself as the idea of him actually enjoying that make-out session entered his mind.

"Sam I-"

"What is taking you two so long?" Kurt asked as he entered the bathroom.

Blaine's guilt-ridden face melted away into a small grin as a dark & perverted idea hatched in his brain.

"I was just complimenting Sam here on his new scent." Blaine said, regaining his composure. "You've got to smell it Kurt..."

Sam followed closely behind Kurt & Blaine as they dragged him through the crowded flea market. The blond boy had never been to this part of Lima but the two insisted it was the best place to purchase top-quality things for cheap prices. Judging by how well-dressed the two teens always were surely they knew what they were talking about.

"Where are we going exactly? Sam asked.

"There's a few shops down this corner I wanna check out." Kurt replied. Sam let out a groan as he grew restless. "Oh gimme a break Sam I'm going back to New York tomorrow, fashion doesn't come by as easy over there."

"Besides, I'm sure you'll find something you like too." Blaine added as he slyly attempted to hold his ex-boyfriend's hand. Kurt sheepishly pulled his hand away.

"No hand-holding." Kurt whispered as he jokingly chastised his ex.

The relationship between these two really confused Sam. Officially Kurt & Blaine had broken-up but he knew all about them spending the night together at the hotel after the reception. Not to mention accidentally catching Kurt pull Blaine into a car right before the wedding. The former warbler had made it very clear to his blond best-friend that him & Kurt were "just friends" but judging by how touchy-feely these two were with each other, Sam felt there should be a "with benefits" added in there.

"Listen, I agreed to come down here because you two made this place sound pretty neat. But if you guys ditch me to play tonsil hockey in a supply closet I'm outta here." Sam joked, interrupting the two boys' flirting.

"Don't worry we- Oh my God, is that an Alexander McQueen!?" Kurt said, distracted, as he excitedly bolted towards the nearby clothing rack. Blaine followed closely behind.

The two boys lost themselves in the fabrics as they chatted away about the brands & designers, paying absolutely no attention to Sam. The blond took this as his cue to slip away.

"Now where can a guy get some chapstick?..." Sam questioned as he strolled past the various shops, each one more exotic & odd looking than the last.

"Hey boy! You like the chapstick?" yelled an elderly Russian shop vendor as Sam approached her booth.

"Yeah actually, you got any?" he asked.

"Back there." the woman said as she pointed towards the assortment of lip balms & chapsticks displayed on the shelves. Sam had hit the treasure trove, he thought to himself as he grabbed a handful.

"Just this." Sam said, ready to pay for his purchase.

"Wait, wait, I have more." the old woman said as she unveiled a freshly-opened cardboard box filled with various hygienic items. "new shipment from the old country, just came in this morning. You won't find these products anywhere else!" she boasted.

"Oh sweet." Sam said as he rummaged through the box, helping himself to a few more chapsticks, two bottles of color-sensitive shampoo, and a black stick of deodorant suspiciously missing a label. The blond removed the cap to sample the scent, taking in the aroma. "Whoa that smells awesome! What kinda deodorant is this?"

"Uh...special formula, from the old country?" the elderly woman said nervously. "no more questions, do you want it or not?"

"Yeah I'll take it." Sam said as he paid for his items.

"There you are!" Kurt said as he & Blaine rejoined their blond-haired friend. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah hang on I need the bathroom." Sam said as he made his way to the nearby lavatory.

The blond eagerly removed the cap on his newly-purchased deodorant, inhaling the pleasing aroma as he applied the stick to his underarms.

"Really Sam? You came in here to look at yourself? Are you _sure _you're not gay?" Blaine joked as he entered the bathroom, fixing his gelled hair in the mirror.

"Naw, I just wanted to try out this new deodorant I bought. Dude you gotta smell it." Sam said enthusiastically as he tried to press his armpits on Blaine's face.

"No-ugh! Ew, I'm not gonna smell your pits Sam!" Blaine protested as he grabbed Sam's arm, holding it back from his face. "Seriously Sam st-...huh, wow that actually smells pretty good." the ex-warbler said, somewhat surprised as the musky aroma entered his nose.

"Right? The Russian lady I got it from said it came from the "old country" or something..." Sam explained as Blaine released his grip, now inching his nose closer to Sam's armpit.

"Damn, Russia sure does a good-job." Blaine said as his nose hovered just inches from Sam's underarm, completely exposed in his white tank-top.

Just seconds ago the idea of smelling it was repulsive but now Blaine felt almost ... lured towards it. Towards that scent. At first it was just a pleasing musk that smelled amazing but now the aroma was becoming almost intoxicating, clouding his mind. Blaine found the scent almost...arousing. Sam on the other hand was growing a bit uncomfortable with his best-friend's face so close to his underarms.

"Uh-hey and uh, I also got some chapstick." the blonde said, pulling his arm away as he tried to change the subject.

Blaine's senses were numbing quickly, that alluring smell was so overpowering. The dark-haired boy watched closely as Sam coated those big, thick, luscious lips with his chapstick. Blaine was just dying to feel them pressed hard against his own.

_Wait no! This is wrong. _Blaine thought to himself. Sam was his best-friend! Sure he thought he was attractive and had crushed on him at some point, but this feeling was different - this was pure...lust. And Blaine knew it was wrong, but the more and more that deodorant's sweet aroma filled his system, the less he began to care. The warbler hastily covered his crotch with his hands, feeling a tent quickly growing in his pants as he watched the blond lick his lips.

"Dude, are you okay? Sam asked as his friend gazed intensely at him, the warbler's eyes fixed on his lips as he began to sweat. Blaine saw the blond's lips move but heard no words.

"Hey Bl-" Sam started, but he was interrupted as Blaine roughly smashed his lips hard into Sam's. The blond's eyes widened in absolute shock as Blaine kissed him, the Warbler wrapped his strong arms around Sam's waist, pulling his body closer as he grinded his bulge up against Sam's groin. Making Blaine moan into his mouth.

"Mmph!" Sam resisted as he felt the warbler's tongue slip into his mouth. The blond at last broke free from Blaine's grip, pushing the dark-haired boy off him as he gasped for air and wiped his lips.

"DUDE! That was SO uncool! What the fuck!" Sam yelled, shocked.

"I-... I'm sorry Sam I just...I don't know what came over me." Blaine apologized as he licked his lips, taking in the taste of Sam's tongue.

"Look, you're my best-friend. I didn't care that you were gay and I was cool that time you were crushing on me, but you can't just kiss me like that!" Sam continued yelling. He couldn't believe what his friend had just done to him! It was way out of line and super disrespectful to their friendship...but why did a part of him actually kind of_ like_ it?

_Wait, what the fuck I'm not gay! _Sam thought to himself as the idea of him actually enjoying that make-out session entered his mind.

"Sam I-"

"What is taking you two so long?" Kurt asked as he entered the bathroom.

Blaine's guilt-ridden face melted away into a small grin as a dark & perverted idea hatched in his brain.

"I was just complimenting Sam here on his new scent." Blaine said, regaining his composure. "You've got to smell it Kurt..."

-_End of Chapter-_

That's it for this one. I promise I'll get right into the dirty sex antics next chapter, personally because I love this story and I'll be sure to keep updating it ASAP. I can guarantee I'll have a chapter for majority of the boys on the show (maybe even a few shared ones). Till then feel free to tell me what you think and leave a little review. I'm totally open to suggestions so if there's a certain pairing you want to see or a few ideas you want me to play with (settings, fetishes, etc.) I'll look into it. Thanks again!

2\. Kurt & Blaine (Part I)

"Oh is that what I'm smelling?" Kurt said as he approached Sam, still somewhat shaken by his lip-lock with Blaine.

"Uh, y-yeah. It's this deodorant I just bought." the blonde said as Kurt sniffed him.

"Wow, that _is_ nice. What brand is this?" Kurt asked,

"Not sure, the lady at the shop said it came from the "old country" which I'm gonna assume is Russia."

"Ooh, exotic. I should buy one for myself because this aroma is just..." Kurt trailed off as he became somewhat dazed, taking in Sam's alluring scent.

"Nice isn't it?" Blaine said, grinning with amusement as his ex fell under Sam's spell.

"Mmm very." Kurt cooed as he pressed his cheek softly against Sam's bicep, trying to take in more of that intoxicating aroma.

The young Hummel boy didn't know what was coming over him, he was all about respecting his friends' personal space, especially Sam. But right now the blond just smelled way too good, and that scent was drowning out his morals & common sense. The more that scent entered Kurt's nostrils, the more he craved it.

"It's almost...intoxicating" Blaine said, as if he had forgotten all about the kiss. The warbler pressed his nose against Sam's other arm, opposite of Kurt as they took in his musk.

Sam stood awkwardly as his two friends brushed their noses on his biceps. He knew this was so inappropriate and he was still very shaken by how Blaine had violated him earlier. A part of him was dying to yell or push the boys away, but for some reason he just couldn't. Sam felt as if something was holding him back and dulling his senses, forcing him to actually _enjoy _the increasingly erotic situation.

"Mmm Sam..." Kurt moaned softly against Sam's light skin, his nose brushing against the blond boy's underarm hair. The smaller boy knew this was unsanitary and normally he'd be repulsed, but right now he was so turned on by how dirty the situation felt.

"So...hot" Blaine said, his hot breath on Sam's skin was actually turning him on.

The blond struggled with himself, his mind knew truthfully this was wrong, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. The two boys moved their focus from his underarms to his neck, brushing their nose and eventually their lips against Sam's hot skin, sending tingles through his spine.

"Sam..." Kurt moaned as his soft lips kissed his neck.

Blaine lapped his tongue just above the blond boy's collar bone, wetting the skin as he proceeded to nibble on it softly. gripping the skin between his teeth.

"F-fuck..." Sam let a moan escape his lips, sealing his fate. That was enough to push the two boys over the edge.

"You like that Sam?" Blaine whispered into his ear as he proceeded to nibble on his lobe.

"I know I do," Kurt added as he ran his hand up under Sam's tank-top, feeling up those insanely perfect abs, letting his fingers explore every sculpted crease.

"I-, n-no!" Sam resisted, fighting against his body's urges.

"That's not what your dick says" Blaine teased as ran his palm up against Sam's groin, his clothed boner swelling up in size as it reacted to the warbler's touch. The friction made Sam moan and throw his head back as Kurt kissed his neck, sending little waves of pleasure through his body.

"Let's get rid of this." Kurt said eagerly as he pulled the tank top off Sam's torso. Exposing his muscular build, allowing them to see every detail of his famous abs. They were so toned and defined, surely the abs of a boy who had once been a stripper. Hell, his entire body was gay-porn perfect.

Kurt almost drooled at the shirtless godly sight before him. How many times had he dreamed of this? The young Hummel boy couldn't wait any longer, he wanted him _now. _

"In here," Kurt said as he grabbed Sam by his muscle-toned arm, leading him into the bathroom stall with Blaine following closely behind.

Sam felt like his body was moving on its own, he wanted to resist but his lust was drowning out his senses. The blond fixed his eyes downward towards Kurt's ass as he lead him into the stall. He couldn't help but notice how...cute Kurt was, and he had one sweet backside on him.

Blaine locked the stall-door behind him. The erotic ambiance intensified in the cramped booth as the three boys stood nearly inches from each other.

"I can't wait anymore," Kurt said eagerly as he dropped to his knees, his face just inches from the two large tents in the boys' pants.

"Me neither" Blaine said as he undid his belt.

"Here let me," Kurt offered as he unbuttoned Sam's shorts. In one fell swoop he tugged Sam's shorts & boxers down to his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

Kurt's jaw dropped in amazement as his eyes met with the fat, drooping cock in front of him. Sam's dick was **huge**! The monster looked to be about 10-11 inches, the biggest he had ever seen. Kurt licked his lips in anticipation, Sam's cock was everything the young Hummel boy dreamed it would be and more. He took in every detail of the blond boy's dong- the pink head swollen and throbbing with excitement. Kurt firmly gripped the veiny shaft, it was so thick he could barely wrap his hand around the monster.

"Ahh...K-Kurt!" Sam moaned as the smaller boy ran his soft hand up & down the thick organ, stroking his cock. He felt a shock of pleasure as Kurt's thumb rubbed up underneath his shaft.

"Mmm yeah, you like that Sam?" Blaine enticed as he pressed his throbbing cock against Kurt's cheek, smearing it with his pre-cum

The young Hummel gripped his ex-boyfriend's dick with his other hand - he wasn't as big as Sam but he was still pretty thick. And Kurt just loved how it tasted in his mouth.

"Unh, Kurt..." Sam moaned softly as Kurt jacked off the two boys, pumping their cocks as he went faster & faster, his morals & common sense all-but gone. It wouldn't be long until Sam gave in, and Blaine knew it.

Kurt was in heaven. Two thick dicks in each hand, their pre-cum dripping heads only inches from his face as they oozed into his palm. Blaine threw his head back, moaning while Sam stood shaking, his large trouty mouth in a fixed O-shape with his eyes shut tight. If Kurt was in the right state of mind he'd be so ashamed of himself, but right now all he could think of was getting these two fat cocks in his tight little hole.

"Unh work that dick Kurt" Blaine moaned as his eyes shifted over to Sam. Watching him moan as Kurt worked his hand on the blond's cock. Kurt gazed upward at the blond's pleasured face, he knew it was time to kick it up a notch.

Kurt moved his face close to Sam's manhood as he pressed the swollen head against his tongue, giving it a lick then proceeding to circle around & under the tip. The sweet yet salty taste of the blond's thick cock drove Kurt mad with lust as he craved more.

"Unhhh, Oh-oooh K-Kurt!" Sam moaned loudly, as Kurt slid his soft pink lips down the hard veiny shaft, pushing his mouth down, engulfing the thick dick halfway into his mouth. Sam grunted & moaned with pleasure as he bucked & thrusted uncontrollably into Kurt's warm, wet throat, almost yelling as he pushed his hips forward into the smaller boy's mouth.

"Mmph!" Kurt moaned onto the blond's dick in protest as he almost choked on the fat appendage, using his one free hand to hold Sam's hips back. Blaine reached over and groped Sam's cute-white ass, squeezing it in his palm.

"Oh Kurt! Fuuuuck, your mouth!" Sam yelled as he finally gave in to temptation, thrusting madly into Kurt's mouth as he grabbed his hair and forced himself even deeper. The young porcelain-complected boy adjusted himself to the fast pace as the blond relentlessly fucked his mouth.

"Mmm! Mffph!" Kurt moaned, muffled with the huge cock in his mouth.

"Open wide Kurt" Blaine commanded as he forced his dick past his ex's lips, alongside Sam's. The warbler moaned as his thick cock pressed up against Sam's, the two of them fucking Kurt's wet mouth.

Kurt's conscience was completely muted by his lust, he seemed to completely forget that Blaine was his ex & Sam wasn't gay. The only thing on his mind were the two massive dicks being forced down his throat. He loved the feeling of two dicks being jammed into his mouth, filling his cheeks as they stretched his lips open. It turned Kurt on how dirty he felt.

"Aaah, yeah Sam, fuck that cute little mouth." Blaine moaned, aroused as he watched his ex-boyfriend suck off his best-friend. The warbler sucked on his middle & index fingers and proceeded to snake his hand down to Sam's ass-hole, pressing them up against the blond's tight entrance, making him shiver with pleasure as Blaine's wet fingers entered him.

"Ah fuck, Ooooh fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam cursed. This was all too intense for him. He'd never had a guy suck his dick before, let alone get fingered by one. He moaned as both pain & pleasure overtook him.

Blaine gazed at Sam's erotic expression, getting turned on with every moan that escaped between those perfect lips. He loved having Sam wrapped around his finger (literally). Blaine smiled darkly to himself, aroused by how hot the situation had become. The dark-haired boy jammed the rest of his two fingers up Sam's tight hole, stretching it open and massaging the soft, moist walls.

"Yeah Sam, don't fight it."Blaine commanded as he fingered hieos best-friend, swiftly thrusting his two fingers in & out of Sam's hole, making him loose as he went deeper & deeper till he hit his prostate, sending an intense blast of pleasure through Sam's body.

"OH FUCK! Aaah! Aw fuck! I'm-I'm-" Sam couldn't handle it anymore, getting pleasured by both ends was too much for his body. Kurt's soft lips & Blaine's wet fingers were driving him insane. "I'm cumming!" Sam screamed.

"Unh me too! Cum with me Sam Aaaah!" Blaine said as he felt his load building up. The two boys grabbed Kurt's head, forcing the entire length of their gigantic dicks deep into the smaller boy's mouth. With one last thrust Sam & Blaine came in unison, ecstatically moaning as their load came shooting out, filling Kurt's mouth.

"MMPH!" Kurt moaned as the two boys' dongs twitched violently in his mouth, filling it with their hot, thick, cum. The milky white fluid overflowed his mouth as he tried to swallow as much of their combined cum as possible.

Kurt pulled his mouth off the two cumming dicks mid-climax as he gasped for air.

"Ah! More, more!" Kurt begged on his hands & knees as he opened his mouth wide. Sam & Blaine came thick white ropes of their creamy boy-juice all over Kurt's flawless porcelain-like complexion.

Blaine bit his lip as he rode out his orgasm. The warbler jammed his fingers as far up Sam's ass as possible, massaging his prostate, making him cum even harder, draining him as he screamed from pleasure.

"So much cum!" Kurt moaned as the two boys drenched his face & mouth in their thick cream. The young Hummel boy licked his lips, not wanting to waste a drop of their salty essence.

"Holy...fuck" Sam said through his panting as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Tell me about it," Blaine joked as he tried to regain his breath, removing his fingers from his friend's hole.

Kurt circled his tongue around his lips, licking off whatever cum was left near his mouth. The two boys looked down at the erotic sight below them, watching as a sticky cum-covered Kurt cleaned himself. Blaine moved his gaze over to Sam who couldn't dare to look him in the eye, the blond was already beginning to feel ashamed of himself. Blaine's mood quickly followed as he came back down to reality. Kurt however was still very horny.

"Kurt get cleaned up, we're leaving." Sam said as he pulled his pants back up.


	2. Puck

It had been a week since Sam had his dick sucked by Kurt Hummel in a bathroom stall alongside his best-friend Blaine Anderson. The car ride home was dead silent, probably the most awkward moment of their lives. In the days that followed, Kurt returned to New York still a single pringle while Sam & Blaine went on pretending as if nothing had happened. They went on with their usual friendship and hadn't spoken about the "incident" at all. Internally however, Sam was struggling. The steamy encounter in the bathroom stall left him incredibly confused in regards to his sexuality - he insisted he was straight but truthfully he just didn't know anymore. He had jacked off to the thought of Kurt Hummel's mouth for the past week, not to mention Blaine's fingers up his ass. Sam was dying to talk to someone about this but he wasn't ready to confront Blaine and he couldn't talk to Finn now that he was his teacher. Out of options at school, Sam decided to turn to the one other person who he felt would listen...

_-Hey Puck it's Sam_

_-hey trouty mouth I forgot I had your number. what's up?_

_-are u free tonight?_

_-lol what are you coming on to me now_

_-LOL let's grab a drink or two later and chill for a bit_

_-alright sounds good i'll swing by later tonight_

Puck pulled up to the newly purchased Evans household around 11 P.M.

-_I'm outside_

_-k i'm coming_

Sam went out to greet the older Puckerman as they took a seat out on the porch with beers in their hands.

"So dude what's the deal, we've barely spoken in months and now you wanna hang all of a sudden?" Puck said addressing the elephant in the room.

"Well I figured since you're back in Lima now's a good time to catch up." Sam replied as he sipped his beer.

"Oh come on bro, don't play with me. I have a little brother now and I'm getting kinda better at this one-on-one "real talk" business. Something's up I can feel it, so spill it Evans," Puck said firmly.

"Alright fine Dr. Phil you got me. Thing is, I need advice about something and I figured you're my best option right now-"

"Hold that thought. You got a bathroom? I had few before I came here,"

"You drank right before you came here, so you could drink again? How are you not falling over right now?" Sam asked, confused.

"No amount of alcohol can take down a Puckerman. Now where's your can?"

"Down the hall to your right." Sam instructed.

Truth be told, Sam wanted to talk to Puck about this because secretly the Jewish boy had always seemed to set off Sam's gaydar. The blond suspected Puck may have been bisexual from day one when he lost his shit over how big Sam's mouth was and asked him "how many balls he could fit into it." It would also explain why he felt the need to fuck so many girls - after all, he used to be a real bad-boy douchebag with a reputation to protect so it only made sense that he tried so hard to convince people he was the straightest of straight.

_What is taking him so long? He better not be dropping a bomb in my parents' restroom _Sam thought to himself as he made his way into the house.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door, after receiving no response the blond entered, finding it completely empty.

"Puck?" Sam yelled through the empty house.

"Up here!" Puck replied from Sam's room. The blond quickly made his way up.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"My shirt's a little too ripe so I figured I'd borrow one of yours" Puck said, pulling off his sweat-stained shirt. Sam gazed on at the Jewish boy in silent admiration - God damn he had a nice body, those toned arms & sculpted abs were perfect down to the last detail. Thank God for football.

"Dude quit staring this is starting to look a little porn-y" Puck joked as he noticed the blond's open-mouthed stare.

"Well you are a pool-boy," Sam retorted, snapping out of it. Puck chuckled as he rummaged through the blond's messy pile of wrinkled clothes spread throughout the bed.

Sam was a bit embarrassed, obviously he was checking out Puck's body, but that didn't mean he was gay, _right? _No harm in appreciating another guy's physique. The blond was so caught up in thought he didn't even notice Puck pick up the stick of deodorant Sam had bought at the flea market the week before.

"Earth to lemon-crotch, hello?" Puck said, trying to regain Sam's attention.

"Huh, what?" The blonde said, somewhat dazed.

"I said, it's cool if I use your deodorant right?" Puck repeated as he uncapped the stick.

"Yeah sure...wait, what!?" Sam said as the gravity of Puck's statement hit him. The blond's gaze immediately jumped to Puck who was already applying the deodorant to his underarms.

"Aw fuck you put it on already..." Sam cursed, fully aware of the consequences to come.

"Dude, offensive. My pits are clean...most of the time."

"No, no! Not that!" Sam said, beginning to panic.

"Sam chill you're freaking me out!" Puck said as he watched the blond pace uncomfortably.

"Okay, okay, I just need to get out of here." Sam said as he grabbed the door handle, struggling to open it. "Fuck!"

"Seriously Evans what the fuck is going on am I gonna die?!" Puck said half-concerned as he watched Sam push the door with all his might, convinced he might just kick it down at any second.

"The door's jammed again and I need to get out of here, now!"

"What's with that deodorant! Tell me or I'm gonna use your gigantic lips to break down that door!" Puck said, growing impatient. Sam sighed, he knew he had to tell Puck.

"Alright fine, you're not going to believe me but here goes: I don't know...but I think I bought some kind of weird Russian aphrodisiac deodorant."

"Afro-what!?"

"Aphrodisiac! It's like a love potion! Or at least that's what it said on Google." Sam said, staring at the ground.

"Love potion!? So you're saying I just rubbed a love potion on my pits? Evans what the hell are you on? We barely had two beers." Puck said unconvinced.

"I know what it sounds like! But believe me it works, I put it on when I was with Kurt & Blaine and-"

"So you are gay!"

"-No!, I-er, that's not important! Point is I can't be around you while that stuff's on your pits!" Sam said as he covered his nose.

"Wow you're really not kidding Evans. So what you're saying is I've got pussy-magnet deodorant on me right now?" Puck asked, curiosity peaking.

"I don't know if it works on girls but-"

"So it's an ass magnet..." the Jewish boy said, suddenly realizing the situation.

"...Wait...what are you saying? Sam said as he pulled up the bottom of his shirt to cover his nose, exposing his defined abs & trail. Puck grinned darkly, realizing that Sam was cowering in fear because he was in danger of being the Jewish boy's bitch.

"What I'm saying is: I've got some hot-smelling pits that are gonna drive you wild in a little bit, and a dick that needs sucking so..." Puck said as he slowly began approaching the blond.

"Dude...you can't be serious, come on." Sam said, slowly backing away from the shirtless boy.

"I've always wondered how those sweet lips would feel on my cock..." Puck said, grinning with lust as he began closing in on the blond.

"Puck! Don't!" Sam begged, still covering his nose as Puck backed him up against the door.

"Aw come on Sam, don't you wanna take a whiff?" Puck said flirtatiously as he placed his hands on the door behind Sam, enclosing the blond between his arms.

"Nope!" Sam resisted as he buried his nose in his shirt.

"Don't fight it Sam." Puck enticed as he pressed his waist against the blond's, slowly grinding their groins up against each other. Making Sam moan from the intense friction, their two quickly enlarging organs rubbing against the fabric of each other's pants.

"Oh man, unh Puck..." Sam moaned as the Jewish boy moved his lips down to the blond's neck, running his tongue up his throat till he reached his ear. Puck grasped the lobe in his teeth nibbling on it slightly but Sam wasn't budging. The Jewish boy was horny and tired of waiting. Puck pushed his knee up Sam's crotch

"Ah!" Sam moaned to the ceiling, his hands cascading outward in pleasure to grab Puck's strong biceps for support, exposing his nose to the alluring scent at last. "Oh fuck..." Sam despaired as he inhaled the musk coming from Puck's underarms. Almost immediately the aroma took over, consuming his senses, and heightening his arousal. The blond was fearful as he had never been under the control of the deodorant's wearer, and unfortunately for him, it was Puck.

"You're my ass-slave now Evans, so put those big lips to work." Puck commanded as he dropped his pants & boxers to the floor of Sam's bedroom, proudly exposing his legendary Puckerman dick to the blond.

_Oh fuck this is going to be painful _Sam thought to himself as he gazed down at Puck's thick manhood. It must have been 11-inches! Swollen & throbbing with anticipation. His large balls hanging underneath, Puck had asked if Sam could fit balls in his mouth before and now he was going to find out. Before Sam could get a better look at it he found himself dropping to his knees against his will, face-to-face with the engorged organ. Sam's mind may have had free will, but his body was under Puck's control. Every word was his command.

"P-Puck! Please!" Sam begged as his face inched closer & closer to the pink swollen head, oozing pre-cum.

"Suck it." Puck commanded. Sam was powerless. His lips drifted closer and closer to the throbbing organ ahead of him, inching closer and closer...

"No! Pu-Mmph!" Sam cut off as Puck's tip slid past those luscious lips and into his mouth, slowly rubbing up against Sam's tongue, silencing him with his cock.

"Mmm! Mmm!" the blond boy begged, muffled as Puck forced his thick dick deeper into his mouth. The Jewish boy grabbed a hold of Sam's blond locks, gripping them as he thrusted his cock in & out of Sam's mouth, fucking his face. Sam moaned in protest, begging him to stop his barrage on his mouth.

Sam had never tasted another man's cock before, the feeling of a hot, thick, dick sliding, pumping, thrusting in and out between his perfect lips was invigorating. Slowly Sam felt himself willingly giving up his resistance.

"Unh use those lips Evans aaah," Puck moaned as he thrusted deeper into Sam's mouth, letting him suck and gag on the massive cock in his mouth. Making Puck moan ecstatically as he rammed his fuckstick down the wet, warm hole.

Sam couldn't believe this was happening, Puck of all people had his dick in his mouth and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Puck on the other hand was in heaven, he loved having this power - having Sam at his mercy.

"Ngh, I'm-I'm!..." Puck moaned as he felt his balls tightening, his cum beginning to pump cum into his road and soon into Sam's mouth.

"Mmph!" Sam moaned in anticipation at what was to "cum", the blond's eyes widened in shock as he felt a blast of thick hot jizz enter his mouth.

"Uaah! Fuck! Swallow it!" Puck moaned as he drove his dick deeper down Sam's throat, his cock throbbing as he climaxed, filling up Sam's mouth with his boy-juice.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Sam moaned, gagging on the cum entering his mouth in thick ropes. He had no choice but to swallow Puck's seed, feeling the thick warm liquid slide down his throat. The blond felt disgusted with himself yet extremely aroused at the situation.

"Unh..." Puck moaned as he fired the last few shots down the blond's throat, retracting his cock through those soft lips. Sam did as he was told and swallowed all of Puck's hot cum.

"See that wasn't so bad?" Puck said as watched Sam lick up what cum was left on his lips.

"Now for the best part..."


	3. Puck II

Sam swallowed what was left of Puck's thick cum in mouth, the salty taste of invigorating.

"How's my cum taste Evans?" Puck said with a grin.

"Fuck you," Sam said sternly, still upset at being under Puck's control.

"Oh wow you know, I w_as _just going to settle with another blowjob, but since you wanna "fuck me" so badly I'm more than happy to oblige!" Puck said sarcastically. Sam groaned at the realization of what his smart mouth had just gotten him into.

"Wait, wait come on Puck, can't I just suck your dick again!?" Sam negotiated.

"Oh sure we can do that again right after I fuck that tight little ass of yours." Puck said darkly as he gazed down at the blond boy. "Now, drop those pants and get on the bed."

Sam felt his body rise to his feet at Puck's command, slowly the blond's hands snaked down to his zipper, opening his pants as he dropped them to his ankles.

"Shit Evans, Quinn must have a thing for guy's with big ones huh?" Puck said as he gazed at Sam's manhood. The blond wasn't amused.

Sam felt his body walk towards the bed, dirty wrinkled clothes spread throughout it. Sam crawled onto the sheets, down on his hands & knees while his ass stuck out towards Puck who was slowly approaching.

"Mmm now that's an ass...you know I've never fucked a guy before." Puck said as he climbed up on the bed behind Sam.

"Me neither..." Sam admitted.

"But you said you fucked Kurt & Blaine?"

"No! We just...Kurt blew us..."

"No way, at the same time!?" Puck said, astonished.

"Yeah," Sam said, almost ashamed.

"No wonder his voice is so high, he's been shoving dicks in there." Puck joked as he spat down in his hand.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Sam asked, disgusted.

"Hey if you want your first time to be un-lubed and painful suit yourself,"

"It's gonna hurt anyway you asshole!" Sam barked. The blond quickly changed his tone when he felt the familiar sensation of a finger probing his hole. "W-Whoa! Ah..."

"Ah not so tough with my finger in you eh?" Puck said as he teased the blond's tight entrance with his wet finger."You like that Sammy-boy?"

"F-Fuck you,"

"There's that eagerness again! Come on Evans I'm trying to be romantic here!" Puck joked as he retracted his finger and lowered his face down to Sam's ass-cheeks.

"Oh God what are you doing now-AH!" Sam yelled out in shock, surprised as Puck's warm, wet tongue ran up Sam's ass-hole. "Puck! Ahaa," the blond moaned and panted as the Jewish boy worked his tongue all over Sam's rim, circling it and making it wet.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" Puck teased, momentarily pausing from his dirty antics. Sam bit his lip to prevent from speaking out of pleasure. "Aw silent treatment now?" Puck said, taking that as a challenge. "Let's see you stay quiet after this..." Puck said as he sucked on his index finger, wetting it as he inserted the pointer back into the blond's hole alongside his tongue, swirling it and teasing it.

"Oh! Oh f-fuck! Ahh God!" Sam moaned loudly. The blond mentally thanked God that his family hadn't come home yet so he was free to moan at the top of his lungs.

"Atta boy Evans," Puck said as he ceased his activity, knowing it would make Sam want more. "Enough foreplay" Puck said sternly as he fixed himself up on his knees, aligning his stiff rod up with Sam's wet hole.

"Puck please! My parents will be home any minute!"

"Well then you better keep your voice down unless you want your parents to know their son likes it up the ass." Puck said as he gripped Sam's hips. His stiff cock throbbed in anticipation as his swollen head pressed up against the wet entrance. Slowly Puck pushed his hips forward, forcing the head into the tight hole.

"Ow fuck!" Sam cried out.

"Oh come on Evans that was only the tip don't be such a pussy."

"It hurts!" Sam yelled in reply.

"Oh man up, you're gonna love it." Puck said as he slid the the rest of his thick shaft into the tight hole, stretching it.

"Oh fuck! Ugh!" Sam yelled out as Puck stole his anal virginity.

"Y-Yeah! Fuck you're tight!" Puck moaned as Sam's walls tightly hugged his cock. Slowly Puck retracted his cock, preparing to slam it back in. "See, told you you'd love it." Puck teased as he thrusted back into the hole with as much speed as the tight entrance would allow.

"Oh!...Y-Yeah! Yeah! Ah!" Sam moaned as he let the pleasure begin to consume his body & mind.

"Mmm moan for me Evans" Puck said as he thrusted his hips into the blond boy.

"Oh!-I!-Ngh!-" Sam moaned through each thrust as the Jewish boy rammed his dick up his hole.

"Turn over," Puck commanded as Sam laid over on his back, face-to-face and full on frontal with the Jewish boy. Puck ran his hands up Sam's Adonis-like body, feeling his abs up and stroking his pecks, making Sam shutter with electric pleasure. "Tell me you want it Sam, I know you do."

Sam bit his lip, he felt himself being mentally torn between his lust & his denial. The more Puck touched his skin the less he could resist. Sam knew he couldn't fight it anymore...

"Yeah Puck! Fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard! Right here on these clothes!" Sam screamed out, finally succumbing to his lust.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Puck said enthusiastically, savagely grabbing Sam's legs and spreading them open. Without any hesitation Puck rammed his fuckstick hard up Sam's hole, making the blond gasp at the sudden piercing combination of pleasure & pain overcoming him.

"Ah Puck! Unhh yeah fuck me!" Sam begged as he threw his head back. Puck picked up speed, relentlessly pounding the hole with his thick cock. The Jewish pressed his lips on Sam's nipples, circling them with his tongue sending pleasure through Sam's body as he fucked him.

"Oh God! Yeah!-Oh Puck! Aaaah!" Sam screamed for his life as his hole got fucked. So this is what it was like being under the deodorant's influence. Sam didn't care if it was really his emotions or not anymore, all he could think about was getting more of Puck's gigantic dick up his ass.

Puck was loving every second of this. His dick was up the tightest ass he'd ever fucked and the blond was just begging for more. Puck took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Sam's already open-moaning mouth. Sam was caught by surprise as the Jewish boy's hot mouth ran over his, his wet tongue sliding on his lips and into his mouth, snaking around and battling with his own. Sam ceased control and sucked Puck's tongue between his luscious lips, tasting him as Puck moaned onto his mouth.

The two were so preoccupied with Puck's dick & tongue in Sam that they didn't even notice the headlights of a car pulling up below.

"Mmm Puck! You're so big ugh! Pound that hole!" Sam screamed for his life. Suddenly the sound of a door slamming came from downstairs. "Fuck! My-unh! My-oh God- my parents are h-uaah-home!" Sam said, desperately trying to lower his voice. Puck's eyes widened as he placed a hand over Sam's lips.

"Sam! Honey? We're home!" Came the voice of Sam's mother echoing from outside the door. Puck looked at the naked boy below him, gesturing for him to say something.

"Uh, okay!" Sam replied. After a good minute or two Sam was convinced his parents were busy with their own business. The blond flipped on the TV, blasting the volume to drown out the sound of him & Puck fucking. "Fuck my ass Puck" Sam said coarsely.

"Damn Evans, you're quite the slut. It's pretty hot" Puck said as he proceed to thrust into Sam, pumping his dick in & out of the tight hole.

"Oh yes, God that's good! UNH! PUCK!" Sam moaned as he wrapped his legs around Puck. Sam retook control as he grabbed Puck by his head, forcing his lips down onto his as their tongues attacked each other. Their two tongues entwined and wrestled through hot breaths and moans into one another's mouth.

"Mph!" Sam moaned into Puck's lips as the Jewish boy's tongue fucked his mouth. Meanwhile Puck picked up speed, aggressively and mercilessly pumping his massive dick up Sam's hole.

"OoooOOOH! UNH! YES PUCK! YES!" Sam screamed as he slid his mouth off Puck's.

"Sam?" came the voice of Sam's father from right outside the door.

"Shit!" Sam whispered as Puck gave him a dark grin, slowly the Jewish boy moved his lips down to Sam's neck, nibbling and sucking, running his hot tongue up the pale skin.

"Unhhh- y-yeah dad!?" Sam struggled through moans as Puck continued to fuck him. Despite the television's loud volume Sam was certain the whole house could hear the sound of the wooden headboard repeatedly rocking & bashing against the wall.

"You okay in there?" Mr. Evans asked through the door.

"Oh, oh ye-yeah! Ohhhh yeah! I'm great! Ah!" Sam half-moaned, trying desperately to not sound obvious. Puck wasn't letting up though, he knew it wouldn't be long. The Jewish boy licked and sucked away at Sam's neck, leaving hickey's that would surely be visible later.

"Uh okay well can you turn the TV down? Your mother & I are going to bed." Sam's dad announced.

"Ahh in a minute!-oh God..." Sam moaned.

"Hey can you open the door I-"

"N-No! Don't c-come inside! don't! c-c-cum! cuuum!" Sam screamed as he felt his climax coming, building up in his balls. Puck moaned as his balls tightened, he was about to let a huge load out into Sam's hole.

"What?" Mr. Evans said through the door.

"Don't! Uaahh! C-Cum! Cum inside! Aaaaaah fuck!" Sam yelled as he came hard. His sticky thick cream blasting between him & Puck's torso's, smearing their abs in cum.

"Alright, alright there's no need to cuss at me geez..." Sam's dad said as he left to his room.

Alone at last Puck didn't hold back. With one last, hard thrust into Sam's ass, Puck's dick throbbed as his cum came firing out of his tip and deep into Sam's hole.

"Ngh! Fuck! Take it! Take it Evans! Ahhh..." Puck moaned as his thick essence filled up the blond's ass, making him shake with pleasure.

Puck laid motionless & sweaty on top of Sam, his dick slowly pulling out as the white milky cum came flowing out of Sam's ass. Sam laid there smeared in his own cum, filled with Puck's, and the taste of Puck's tongue in his mouth. The two took a minute to catch their breath.

"I have an idea." Sam said, sliding Puck off him. The blond quickly grabbed the deodorant on the bed and coated his underarms with it. "Up for round 2?" Sam said flirtatiously, hungry for more.

"And round 3, 4, and 5?" Puck said grinning as he tackled Sam onto the bed, quickly breaking into another hot make-out session.

The two boys must have fucked each other senseless at least eight times in a row. The effect of the deodorant sending their libidos skyrocketing.

_-The next morning-_

Sam awoke to the smell of what he could only assume was sex and sweat. The deodorant's scent had long faded, leaving only the two boys' natural musk in the air. Sam arose from the wrinkled sheets & clothing beneath him, he was naked & absolutely smeared in dried cum, he didn't even know how much of it was his own or Puck's. His ass felt like it was on fire and his hair was an absolute wreck, completely messy with bits of dry cum in it.

"Aw sick..." Sam whispered to himself as he felt the dried white essence all over his lips. The blond pulled off the blanket revealing a sleeping Noah Puckerman beside him, completely naked, snoring, and just as cum-stained as he was (with the exception of his mouth) it seemed Sam was the only one doing the sucking that night. Puck turned over as his tired eyes slowly opened.

"Ungh...oh...hey Evans...thanks for letting me crash with you...or in you" Puck joked as his eyes closed shut once again. Sam rolled his eyes in reply. "Hey, by the way...why did you call me over again? something about advice?"

"Oh uh, it's nothing..." Sam said as he laid his head down on Puck's muscle-toned chest. There was no doubt in his mind about any of it now: Sam was definitely gay and that deodorant was definitely an aphrodisiac. Now what to do with it?...


End file.
